How'd I get HERE!
by Suki-Naomi-Ai
Summary: Hey, not really sure how to write the summary... So just read it if you want! Also not sure how I should rate it.. so read at yor own risk! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 How'd I get here?

"You dirty, friggin', BASTARD-!"  
Slap. Kick. Cough.

'Think! _Come on_, Think, observe, be unemotional for crying out loud! It's what your good at!' Letting out a yelp, she looked around. You'd think she'd know better considering it was her bed room… 'Wait! My shoes.' Ok now your thinking, shoes, really? But even though she was a sensible girl that normally wore sensible shoes, she did have hand-me-downs high heels from her not so sensible older sister… So she struggled her way over, kicking and clawing to one corner of the small bedroom, while the disgusting bastard kept trying to go farther. 'Almost... Almost… There! I got it! Now turn and…' She took the shoe and hit him in the head with the heel's point, then kicked him where males really don't like to be kicked.

She got up and ran to the only option left, because he'd blocked her door, her window… so... She just… let go.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" She knew she was falling, but she didn't know why she hadn't hit the ground yet! I mean, if your falling off a 50ft ledge, you'd think you'd hit the ground in 10 seconds max. And what she really hated about it was she had no choice. Surely she knew if she jumped then there'd be no way of surviving since nothing but concrete awaited her. But she had two options, one, jump. And the other? Well let's just say she didn't want to think about it. She was going to land on her back any second. Her bones smashing on the ground. She couldn't help of thinking about all those people that were precious to her.

10  
9  
Her little sister Kina and her.. Um.. Weirdness. Kiminako, weird name but she was also that and funny. Miranda, a little ditzy but, the most amazing, wonderful, protective, and understanding best friend anyone could wish for, they were like twins even though Miranda was a month younger…

8  
7  
Patricia, dear sweet, innocent, book loving, gentle Patricia.. She'll have to look after them now… And, last but not least.. The all forgetful and childish Rose, no matter how much older Rose was I'll always will be more mature in fact.. I think I'll always be more mature than them…

6  
Well, except for Patricia..

5  
I'm so sorry I'm leaving taking care of them all up to you.. But I would've died anyway, I'm just glad he didn't get the satisfaction of doing it and the other vile things he was going to do… sigh...

4  
3  
Mom I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you at all like I promised.. But keep going on please? Oh, I hope you do.

2  
Any second now...

1  
0

...

-1  
-2  
-3  
-4  
Uh…

-5  
-6  
-7  
Why haven't I hit yet…

-8  
-9  
-10  
Ok. I know I'm small but I'm not _THAT_ small. Gravity does still apply here!

-11  
-12  
-13  
-14

Ugh! Fine! I'll turn around because cruel, cruel fate wanted me to see the ground rush up as I hit... So in mid-air I twisted like a cat.  
'…. Sugar Honey Iced Tea… I jumped out of my _bedroom window_! Not an AIRPLANE! HOW'D I GET HERE? W-wait.. Is that an _arena_ below me? WHAT THE HECK? What! Is that- no it couldn't be… that's only an anime… what the… Only one why to find out…'  
So taking in a Deep, Deep, Deep breath, (amazing because the air felt like it was being sucked out of her.) she just let it all out.

"Sorry we're late but-" Kakashi was cut off by something in the sky screaming, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" His visible eye widened, before he disappeared, only to reappear next to the screaming, arm-flailing girl, then reappeared back next to Sasuke. _'Oh, my g- I was right! I didn't die! I'm alive!' 'CHA! That's right! I will survive! Oh, I will survive!' _She shook her head to ignore her inner as her savior set her down on her bum, she tried to catch her breath. That's when she thought… 'Wait.. If I'm in an arena and Kakashi saved me, and that's Sasuke, and THAT'S Gaara… Then holy-' "Excuse me? Miss. are you OK?" Kakashi bent down in front of her. "Oh my gosh. Kakashi Hecate! I need to talk to the Hokage NOW! What I have to say will help and save lives for the future!" She said looking at him franticly.

"Are you sure-" "Damn it! I know I sound insane but I'm telling you if I don't talk to the Hokage now, you will be rebuilding the village for months and loose several lives! Please!" She almost went into hysterics then. 'I can't let all these people get hurt!' He nodded and motioned for the instructor to go get the Hokage. He appeared a few minutes later. "Young lady, you are interrupting the exams. What is your supposed emergency?" "Good then I'm not too late! Listen. I'm not a ninja, but the information I have can save your village and help others." She took a breath, making sure Gaara didn't over hear. "The Kazekage up there isn't the real Kazekage. It's Orochimaru. If you don't believe me a couple of your ninja should be coming back to the village any second now saying that they found the real Kazekage dead in a hole."

And just like she said a ninja appeared next to him saying exactly what she had, confirming that she was correct. The Hokage looked at her grimly, "Young lady is there anything else you need to tell me."

**So... My first Fan fiction on here... What D'ya think? I accept any critizism. I want to improve my writing! Any questions just ask okay? Thanks, Chapter 2 "Questions and some Answers" up soon I hope! ~Hugs, S.N.~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2. Questions and some Answers

'Deep breath… Good. In and out. Ok now think back to the Chuunin exams… OH! That's right!' She looked the old man right in the eyes. "Don't blame Suna, They were told lies. You need to re-evaluate the Peace Treaty. Refrain Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke from fighting. Keep extra surveillance on said Uchiha though, to make sure Orochimaru doesn't have anything hidden up his sleeve for him. Improve how the village treats Naruto. And I'll need to talk to ALL of Rookie Nine, Gai's team, and the Sand Siblings… I want to tell them a few things to see if their abilities to work together improve." After saying all that in one breath she sucked in air, she was still waiting for her stomach to catch up for crying out loud!  
The Hokage nodded. This girl seemed able to be trusted. "I shall go back to my seat and-" "Oh I almost forgot! Get all innocent bystanders out now! There are enemy Shinobi in the stands." "Thank you Miss. Kakashi will escort you out now, Kakashi. Show our young guest and Mr. Uchiha out, I'll tell them some difficulties have surfaced, and that this match can no longer continue. Come back to help the citizens and tell Mr. Uchiha to look after our helpful guest." The Hokage turned to her, "Young lady, I deeply appreciate your helpfulness. You shall be looked after and cared for. May we know your name and your village so we can repay you and them?" She stared at him. "M-my Village? I don't have a village. I'm not a ninja. And my name is Suki, Lord Hokage."

"HEY! FOREHEAD! Who's that?" Ino obnoxiously shouted piercing the ears of several innocent bystanders. "SHUT IT PIG! I don't know." Sakura shouted back. They watched the whole thing. A red, black and blue flash screaming as it fell. Kakashi saving the poor person. The Hokage and said person talking. And now as Kakashi, Sasuke, and the girl were escorted out. The Hokage gathered everyone's attention from the trio. "People, I am afraid some difficulties have surfaced and it has been brought to my attention that these to young ninja are to dangerously matched. The Exams will still take place but as for today they are done." He said. He disappeared only to reappear next to the "Kazekage".

Anbu had knocked out the guards. "Orochimaru, you are under arrest."

"Tch. This is pointless." The all brooding king Sasuke muttered as he sat in a tree. Why was he supposed to watch this girl? Why was she even being trusted? She interrupted the Exams! "HEY TEME! I HEARD YOU GOT BABYSITTING DUTY! HAHAHA!" "Hn. Dobe." The Uchiha remarked as a hyper blond bounced toward him. The said girl he was referring to as being "babysat" glared a glare that rivaled the entire Uchiha clans. "Babysitting? Oh really Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto looked at her puzzled for a second then gave a foxy grin. "Oh, so you've heard of me? Yeah, I know. I'm great! Believe it!" The poor girl just rolled her eyes. "Hn. No dobe. But you are loud enough." "TEME-!" "Oh, just shut it Uchiha." The girl said sitting at the base of the tree, her voice hinting she was bored. "HAHAHA! Teme got OWNED by a GIRL!" He quit his fit of laughter as she said, "Naruto. Shut up. You can't even talk."

She was wearing dark blue jeans, black all star knee high converse, a black one armed long-split open sleeved shirt, and a choker necklace that was a black jewel in the shape of a heart that hung on black lace. She had mid-back red hair that was in curls, half of it was up and half down. She had electric olive green eyes. They stayed in silence until from the arena came a roar..  
"DANM IT! I wanna go back in!" They looked at the girl as she jumped up, as if she could jump higher than the wall. Then turned to them flashing a brilliant smile. "Let's go!" "Hn. I was told to watch you. We can't" "Ok… I know when situations will get boring. So," Still smiling but the boys visible gulped because it didn't seem the same one just moments ago… it seemed eviler.. "Let's make it interesting. I'll tell you my name and answer ONLY one question for both of you. The other answers you'll have to earn. Deal?" She held her small pale hand out for them to shake.

Naruto grabbed her hand first. "DEAL! BELIEVE IT!" She turned to Sasuke who shrugged and took her other hand, her right hand. Then they noticed her eyes change to blue. A smirk crossed her face, and they had a sense they'd just made a deal with the devil's daughter. A second later they flashed back to green and she shook her head.

"Right. So my name? Suki Naomi. Now I'm serious. You can ask any personal or non-personal question and I'll answer it. One question. One answer. That's it. Think about it and now.. What are your questions?" They thought for a second and Sasuke said jokingly, "What are my favorite foods?" "Really Sasuke? No fun." she said taking her hands away from them and crossing her arms.

"But your favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes." His eyes slightly widened. 'How could she know that?' He turned to Naruto who waited to see his response. "Hn. Lucky guess." Naruto's eyes widened considerably. "Hey dobe. Ask her something no one, not even you would ever be able to know." Naruto nodded. "I'm gonna ask something I don't even know about! Believe it!"

…

People were coming out of the arena now and almost everyone she had requested was here, wanting to see what was happening and why the boys looked shocked. "Ok, Naruto do you have your question?" She said softly, a grim, knowing look on her face. "Yeah. I have my question." She nodded seeing he was trying to word it carefully. 'Lets see… We have Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tamari, Kankuro, and surprisingly Gaara.… all we need is Lee…'

Out loud Suki said softly, "Your question's about one of your parents… It's your mom isn't it." Naruto looked up stunned and nodded dumbly. "Y-yeah it is. What was her name?" She looked him right in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?" He stared right back, a new found determination in his blue orbs. "Yes."

She looked away before saying loud enough so everyone including Lee, who just came to the group. "Naruto Uzumaki. You asked me what your mothers name is." Suki stated now she turned to him and, without looking away, still said loud enough for everyone to hear. "You kept her last name. Your Mother's name is," Deep breath, "….Kushina Uzumaki."

**So short chapters for now.. Please R&R? Thanks, Chapter 3 "How did YOU get here!" up soon! Hmmm... Who is this person... Name starts with a K... bet you'll never guess it XD anyways... Peace! ~Hugs, S.N.~**


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I love all those who've read this.

Second of all, Thank you for support.

And Third? Sorry, this story is on pause. I just have different ideas and can't stand the way it was heading...

Please check out my profile and check out some new story summaries.

Please leave a comment or PM me on which you'd like to see first.

Thank you! ~S.N~


End file.
